


Untitled Cookerson Short Fic

by Fruitloopy



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Farm Fluff, I just had to get it out of my head, M/M, honestly i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopy/pseuds/Fruitloopy
Summary: Jimmy Anderson and Alastair Cook short fics and prompts.I honestly can't explain any of this.





	Untitled Cookerson Short Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy joins Cooky on the farm.  
> Total PG Fluff. 
> 
> I'm having a lot of Cookerson feels right now, but I can't do angst just yet.

Cooky stands up straight and then does a little back bend and rolls his neck. It’s hard work literally shovelling shit. 

He hears muttered swearing from behind him and turns. 

Jimmy is making his way towards him, unaware of Cooky’s gaze. Jimmy’s picking his way over, nose wrinkled in vague but undisguised disgust, his tongue poking out in concentration as he squelches. Jimmy has on odd wellington boots, Cooky doubts Jimmy has realised as they are covered in mud, but one is red and the other is slightly shorter. the Jeans are fashionably skinny and he has obviously found an old hoodie of Cooky’s, it’s too short in the arms but too big everywhere else. In his hands are two mugs of something hot, Cooky assume tea.

Jimmy finally stands in front of him, smelling clean and of sandalwood, grinning, “thought you could use a cuppa”.

“Thanks Jim.”

Jimmy hands him the mug and then looks about for somewhere to sit. He finds an upturned Barrel which is filthy but dry, he gives it a hard stare and Cooky wonders if Jimmy is trying to scare it clean, but then he sighs dramatically and sits down a bit preciously. Cooky can tell he is worrying about his jeans. 

“Why don’t you use the hoody?”

Jim stares at him in consternation, “Its bloody cold! I’m not taking it off!”

Cooky had removed his jumper ages ago - god knows where is it - as it’s hot work moving manure and hay, but he supposed in the early, almost autumn morning it is a little chilly. 

Cooky hears crinkling and notices that Jimmy is opening a packet of Chocolate Digestives. 

“Thought we could share these.” Jimmy holds the open packet towards him and grins like a child. 

There is silence for a while, they drink their tea and munch on biscuits and enjoy the peace and fresh air. Cooky gives the mug back to Jimmy who takes and a pops it between his thighs, then he turns back to his job. 

Jimmy is still munching the biscuits when he starts to ask questions, like, ‘what is Cooky going to use the manure for?” and “does it always smell this bad?” or “do the cows like being milked?” and “Has one ever shat on you as you were hearing them?” or Cooky’s personal favourite “When people come to watch the Lambing, do you clean the farm?” 

Cooky isn’t sure where this stream of consciousness comes from but Jimmy is very chatty when he is comfortable with someone. Jimmy doesn’t seem to need answers, and soon there is a running commentary of Instagram posts “what is Broady thinking?” and Twitter (apparently there are several views that Jimmy does not agree with), also the WhatsApp group is arranging something and Jimmy thinks its “gonna be shite” but tells Cooky he has said hi to everyone for him and then snaps a photo, Cooky assumes to send to everyone as well.

Cooky stands up straight again and stretches his arms high above his head, suddenly he notices the quiet. He looks at Jimmy who is staring at him. “What?”

Jimmy licks his lips. 

“Jim? What?”

Jimmy sort of blushes and scratches the back of his head. “Oh you know just admiring the view.” 

Cooky is confused then realises that Jimmy is checking him out. “Oh you like this then huh?” 

Jimmy doesn’t say anything. 

“I wondered why you were out here. I thought you were keeping me company.”

Jimmy nods “I am keeping you company.” 

“No you aren’t, you are out here because your libido is ridiculous and you think I’m hot stuff.”

Jimmy laughs, “I brought you tea and biscuits! It had nothing to do with me libido!”

Cooky just looks at him blankly. 

“Fine! So you shovelling shit apparently does something to me and I wanted to come out here and watch you do practical shit with your arms.” 

Cooky smirks and then grins, “turned on are we James?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Not!”

Cooky turns back to the shovel and then beams, “Bloody hell I’m really hot.”

The next thing he hears is “You annoying prick! I’m gonna dump this t-shirt in the mud!!” 

“Feel free, I don’t need it.”

“Whatever.”

Cooky gives Jimmy another look, there he is, arms folded, looking sulky, and refusing to move. Cooky goes back to work and knows that Jimmy will be about to scrub the mud off later, once he stops pouting. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
